Third Option
by Ricchi
Summary: Untuk saat ini, ia akan mengusahakan pilihan pertama. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yang di Atas menentukan opsi ketiga untuk dirinya? Dan pagi itu, di commuter line gerbong lima dan di peron tiga Stasiun Y, lengan Haruno Sakura resmi dicium oleh Americano panas./ AU, mengandung Slowly app, OoC, plot rush, etc. Mind to RnR? X'3


_Rush hour_ merupakan waktu yang paling dihindari oleh siapapun yang menggunakan transportasi umum sampai ke tujuan mereka. Namun, sekeras perjuanganmu menghindarinya justru mereka mengikatmu tanpa disangka. Mereka _unpredictable_ , ketika kau kira kau sudah berangkat lebih dahulu untuk menghindarinya, justru ia secara frontal menerjangmu.

Sama seperti situasinya saat ini.

Pagi itu, Haruno Sakura merasa bahwa ia seharusnya telah berhasil melewati _rush hour_. Lihat, tapi nyatanya apa ini...?

Saat ini, perempuan usia dua puluh tujuh itu terjebak dalam _commuter line_ yang sangat dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang yang memiliki tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Saking padatnya _commuter line_ ini, berbagai macam aroma beradu menjadi satu. Untungnya, ini masih pagi.

Posisi tempatnya berdiri saat ini sungguh kurang menguntungkan. Hidungnya saja nyaris menyentuh kaca pintu kereta.

' _Tahan, Sakura. Dua stasiun lagi, dua lagi.'_

Dalam hati, ia merapal serangkaian kalimat demi menyemangati diri.

" _Sesaat lagi, kereta akan tiba di Stasiun Y. Bagi penumpang yang ingin turun, pastikan barang-barang dan tiket Anda tidak ada yang tertinggal di rangkaian kereta._ "

Suara dari operator memenuhi seluruh gerbong kereta. Mereka yang ingin turun di Stasiun Y, mulai berjuang menembus kerumunan. Yang tentu saja memberikan _impact_ pada Haruno Sakura yang tergencet di dekat pintu. Ia sendiri bahkan merasa tidak dapat bernapas.

 _Emerald_ -nya refleks membulat, membuat muskulus konstriktor pupilnya bereaksi tatkala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Barisan orang menunggu di peron Stasiun Y sangat banyak. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk mengambil kereta ini. Bahkan Sakura sendiri bingung, apakah mereka yakin ingin naik kereta yang ini?

" _Stasiun Y! Hati-hati, pintu yang akan dibuka adalah pintu sebelah kanan dari arah jalannya kereta_."

Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertahan dari desakkan penumpang yang ingin turun, juga penumpang dari stasiun Y yang ingin naik. Posisinya sangat terdesak.

Saat ini, ia hanya punya dua pilihan. Terdorong keluar lalu terlambat pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja—lalu terkena raungan maut Tsunade-sensei—atau bertahan dan selamat sampai rumah sakit?

Untuk saat ini, ia akan mengusahakan pilihan pertama. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yang di Atas menentukan opsi ketiga untuk dirinya?

Opsi ketiga yang dimaksud. Terjadi dalam sekejap. Baru saja operator memberikan notifikasi perihal pintu yang akan dibuka dan selanjutnya Sakura diterjang oleh penumpang yang mendesak dirinya untuk berusaha masuk. Lalu disusul...

... _Splash_!

"Aduh!"

Dalam hitungannya detik, reseptor Ruffini di permukaan kulitnya memberikan sinyal ke otak untuk menerjemahkan perasaan panas. Kemudian diikuti dengan reaksi inflamasi pada kulitnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

Pagi itu, di _commuter line_ gerbong lima dan di peron tiga Stasiun Y, lengan Haruno Sakura resmi dicium oleh Americano panas.

Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Sakura memandangi _onyx_ tersangka utama pada insiden pagi hari ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 _"Hati-hati, pintu akan segera ditutup!"_

Refleks, tersangka utama itu menarik lengan Sakura yang tidak terluka dan laki-laki dengan surai _raven_ berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu membawa Sakura ke luar kereta meninggalkan gadis itu dengan raut terkejutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : _All of the characters and Naruto itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine_.Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning** : AU, **OoC** , _plot rush,_ mengandung unsur aplikasi _Slowly,_ jauh dari kata sempurna, _etc_.

 ** _Summary_** : Untuk saat ini, ia akan mengusahakan pilihan pertama. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yang di Atas menentukan opsi ketiga untuk dirinya? Dan pagi itu, di _commuter line_ gerbong lima dan di peron tiga Stasiun Y, lengan Haruno Sakura resmi dicium oleh _Americano_ panas./ AU, etc. _Mind to RnR_? X'3

.

* * *

.

 **Third Option**

.

* * *

Setelah turun dari kereta, tangan Sakura yang tidak sakit secara refleks mengaduk-aduk isi tas hitam miliknya. Botol air mineral yang telah ia bawa, ia tuangkan likuidnya pada permukaan kulitnya yang memerah karena kopi panas. Sembari berjongkok, ia memberikan tatapan sinis pada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Ma—"

"—Bukankah ada peraturan tertulis soal dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman ke dalam kereta?" sembur Sakura, memotong telak ucapan laki-laki itu.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, kembali menutup mulutnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya menaiki transportasi umum itu.

"Lagi pula, Demi Tuhan, siapa sih yang membeli _Americano_ panas padahal ingin menerjang _rush hour_?! Mana _cup_ -nya tidak ditutup!" Lagi, ia mengeluarkan kekesalannya sebelum meringis menahan rasa nyeri setelahnya.

Kini, laki-laki itu menyejajarkan posisinya dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda yang diikat _messy bun_. Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil alih botol air mineral yang dipegang perempuan itu. Tatapan heran sempat dilempar pada Sasuke. Namun, laki-laki itu mengabaikan dan tetap melanjutkan untuk menyiram air mengalir pada lengan kanan anak dari keluarga Haruno itu.

Sakura menggigit bagian bawah mukosa bibirnya. Antara menahan nyeri dan memikirkan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Apakah ia bisa kembali masuk kerja?

Memang sih, ini hanya luka bakar derajat satu. Seharusnya, Sakura tidak boleh manja seperti ini. Tapi ... di satu sisi juga ia berpikir, biar begini ini tetaplah luka. Bagaimana jika ia memaksakan diri untuk ke rumah sakit dan lukanya malah infeksi?

Ia melirik jam tangan bertali putih tipis yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kiri. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sakura. Lalu ia menatap laki-laki yang masih sibuk membantu dirinya. Tiba-tiba, rasa bersalah menjalar dalam hati.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku sedikit kelewatan, ya? Padahal kau tidak sengaja," ucap Sakura pelan lalu mengulaskan sedikit senyum.

Air dalam botol sedang telah habis dituangkan. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari jongkoknya dan segera membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Maaf," balas Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya.

Sakura segera menginterupsi, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini sudah terjadi. Lain kali, jangan membawa minuman lagi ke dalam kereta. Untung saja aku yang kena, bagaimana kalau yang lain? Anak kecil, misalnya? "

"Soal itu, sejujurnya ini kali pertamaku naik kereta." Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan perempuan itu. Di sisi lain, ia kagum dengannya tapi sedikit merasa janggal karena kurang setuju atas pernyataan _'untung saja aku yang kena'._

Alunan tawa menyembur dari perempuan berparas ayu itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lucu. Apalagi, saat mengingat fakta bahwa laki-laki itu membawa _Americano_ tanpa tutup sembari menerjang _rush_ hour. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tertawa sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia hanya menarik sudut kiri bibirnya sedikit.

Sakura berdeham saat tertawanya berhenti. "Maaf, aku berlebihan." Ia memakukan _emerald_ -nya ke aspal. "Ah, iya. Omong-omong, aku harus segera merawat lukaku dengan benar." Sakura mengangkat lengan kanannya. "Kau juga harus segera bekerja 'kan?"

"Sekali lagi, maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, sambil tersenyum. Baru saja hendak membalikkan badan, suara bariton laki-laki itu kembali terdengar. Membuatnya berhenti.

"Siapa namamu?"

Uchiha Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukannya. Jika Uchiha Mikoto mengetahui ini, bisa-bisa ibunya itu menggelar syukuran di rumah.

Sempat terkejut sepersekian detik, lalu perempuan itu membentuk kurva pada bibirnya. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dan kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dari _onyx_ -nya, ia dapat melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali sepaket dengan senyuman di wajah. Lalu ia melambaikan tangan kirinya sembari membalikkan badan. Ekstremitas bawah perempuan itu bergerak ringan.

Laki-laki itu memakukan matanya pada punggung Sakura yang secara perlahan menjauhi lapang pandangnya.

Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke hanya punya dua pilihan: Satu, membiarkan perempuan itu pergi begitu saja atau ... dua, mencegahnya pergi dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai tujuan.

Awalnya, Sasuke berada di antara pilihan pertama dan kedua. Tapi bagaimana jika Yang di Atas

memberikan opsi ketiga?

Tanpa disangka, Haruno Sakura membalikkan badannya lagi. Perempuan itu nampak tergesa untuk menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke.

Air muka Sakura terlihat panik. Begitu sampai di hadapan Sasuke, ia bertanya, "Kau ... sebenarnya siapa?"

Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari pertanyaan perempuan ini, sampai Sakura menunjukkan layar pada ponselnya. Sebuah artikel dengan judul yang terpampang jelas.

'HOT: _IDENTITAS PACAR UCHIHA SASUKE TERUNGKAP_!'

Disertai dengan foto Haruno Sakura yang sedang tersenyum dengan Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya di tepi peron barusan. Demi Tuhan, belum ada setengah jam sejak tadi!

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik lengan kiri perempuan itu. Membawanya ke luar stasiun dan menuju parkiran. Untuk saat ini, mobilnya merupakan tempat pribadi teraman di mana ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura.

Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang mungkin telah mengetahui artikel tersebut—ditambah fakta bahwa baju yang dikenakan mereka di foto dan sekarang sama—Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membawa Haruno Sakura sampai ke mobilnya. Meskipun tadi, ada beberapa orang yang merekam mereka dengan ponsel pribadinya sih.

Jantung Sakura berdebar dengan kencang. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau pasti terkejut." Tadinya ia ingin melontarkan kata maaf lagi. Namun, jika terlalu sering, bukankah kata itu akan berkurang maknanya?

"Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan yang sebenarnya?" pinta Sakura terdengar setengah pasrah.

"Baik. Tapi kita akan merawat itu dulu." Sasuke menujuk lengan kanan Sakura yang warnanya sudah berubah akibat reaksi inflamasi.

 _Aa_ , benar. Sakura sendiri sampai lupa kalau lengannya terluka. "Antar saja ke apotek terdekat atau klinik—" Perempuan itu menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Dalam situasi ini rasanya tidak mungkin untuk muncul dulu di depan umum. "—Tidak. Hmm, kalau rumahku terlalu jauh."

Uchiha Sasuke mempertemukan obsidian miliknya dengan _emerald_ indah perempuan itu. Dengan tenang dan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak, ia mencicit. "Rumahku."

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Sebenarnya, Sakura sedikit menyesal atas pakaiannya hari ini. Tadi pagi, rencananya ia akan menggunakan _sweater_ lengan panjang atau _blouse_ lengan panjang. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba datang pilihan ketiga. Yaitu, ibunya yang datang dan berkata bahwa Mebuki telah membuatkan _sweater_ untuk Sakura yang sudah dicuci dan siap pakai.

Namun, begitu dicoba ternyata lengannya sedikit terlalu panjang untuk musim gugur seperti ini. Jadilah ia menggulung _sweater_ _broken white_ ini sampai siku.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa lengannya akan berkontak langsung dengan _Americano_ panas dan mengantarnya ke dalam situasi rumit tidak terduga seperti ini?

Saat ini, Haruno Sakura berada di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Apartemen miliknya sangat nyaman, apalagi sepertinya ia tinggal sendirian.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sofa hitam _cozy_ dan furnitur yang mayoritas bernuansa hitam, putih, dan abu-abu berhasil memberikan nuansa modern minimalis yang memanjakan mata.

Kini, luka di lengan kanan Sakura telah dirawat dan ditutup untuk mencegah infeksi. Tiap perlakuan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki ini harus diberikan label peringatan. Sungguh, sangat berbahaya untuknya karena jantungnya berdebar kecil sampai memberikan efek ribuan kupu-kupu seperti terbang dalam perutnya. Perempuan itu menggeleng kuat, mengembalikan seluruh akal sehatnya.

Sasuke mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Ternyata, laki-laki itu bukan seseorang yang berkecimpung di bidang _entertainment_. Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto lah yang menggeluti bidang tersebut. Ibunya memerankan begitu banyak drama di televisi dan film. Mikoto juga turut berpartisipasi dalam dunia _fashion_ dan tulis-menulis.

Bukannya Sakura tidak tahu siapa itu Mikoto— _like, hello,_ siapa di negara ini yang tidak mengetahuinya? Bahkan Sakura yang jarang menonton televisi saja kenal.

Lalu, apa yang meroketkan nama Uchiha Sasuke? Sebenarnya, waktu itu Mikoto terlibat sebuah _reality show_. Dan tepat sekali momennya waktu itu ibunya ingin mengantarkan makanan ke apartemen Sasuke. Kemudian, Sasuke jadi muncul dalam acara ibunya. Meski tidak sampai satu menit tapi kemunculannya benar-benar meningkatkan _rating_. Sasuke jadi terkenal dengan cara yang aneh. Padahal, ia sama sekali tak mau terlibat dengan dunia hiburan.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka menerbitkan artikel bahwa identitas pacarmu terungkap? Bukannya terkejut karena sebenarnya kau punya pacar?" Sakura menyuarakan tanda tanya yang menggantung dalam kepala.

"Karena aku memang punya," balas Sasuke tegas. "Aku mengungkapnya minggu lalu."

Sakura dapat membayangkan bagaimana ramainya _pers_ dan _netizen_ kala itu. Sebentar. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh memyelimuti dada. Ini pasti ada yang salah. Kenapa ia merasa ... kecewa?

Kemudian, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Tapi aku butuh bantuan."

Kerutan di kening Sakura, merupakan respons atas ucapan Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi.

"Tolong jadi pacarku untuk satu bulan."

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Jantung Sakura berdebar sangat cepat dan kuat. Ia kaget bukan main.

"Tapi ... aku juga punya pacar."

Selanjutnya atmosfer ruang tamu ini berubah dilanda keheningan.

Sasuke sendiri bingung atas permintaannya. Tapi ini jelas bisa menyelamatkannya dari banyak hal. Misalnya, dari pengaturan kencan buta oleh ibunya. Juga dari pesan-pesan _random_ yang selalu dikirimkan melalui media sosial miliknya. Atau bisa saja mengurangi jumlah _stalker_ -nya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan pacarnya? Selama perempuan itu tidak tahu, Sasuke rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, jika identitas pacarnya diketahui sebagai Sakura, _pers_ tentu tidak akan mengganggu pacarnya. Sasuke rasa ini salah satu alternatif yang tepat.

Sakura merasa kepalanya penuh seketika. Ia jelas tidak mungkin menerima tawaran laki-laki itu. Kalau Sakura menerimanya, lantas bagaimana pacarnya? Ini jelas akan melukai perasaan pacarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Entah kenapa justru situasinya semakin aneh dan canggung. Bohong kalau dibilang tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Fakta mirisnya, mereka terlibat suatu ketertarikan satu sama lain. Sayangnya, realita menampar telak. Mereka sama-sama telah memiliki pasangan.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia harus menjernihkan isi kepala. "Aku harus pulang. Untuk rumor itu, kau bisa santai. Tak perlu terburu-buru untuk mengklarifikasinya."

Perempuan itu mengangkut tasnya, ia membungkuk rendah. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku pamit."

Uchiha Sasuke kalah telak. Ia tak dapat mempertahankan keinginannya. Sepertinya, ia sendiri baru saja melangkahi batas. Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh atas tingkah lakunya hari ini. Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Maaf." Sasuke pun turut membungkukkan badannya. Ia mengantarkan perempuan itu sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung perempuan itu dan membiarkan Haruno Sakura pergi.

Ingin rasanya mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke rumahnya. Namun, ia sadar kalau ia melakukan itu ... Sasuke akan benar-benar menjadi laki-laki berengsek. Saat ini, ia perlu menjernihkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **:::::**

 **.**

* * *

 _Klik_.

Sakura mengambil gambar lengan kanannya yang ditutup oleh perban. Setelahnya, ia menekan ikon amplop surat dari _home_ ponselnya.

Ini bukan _email_ tapi sebuah aplikasi surat-suratan bernama _Slowly_. Aplikasi ini memiliki fitur seperti mengirim surat yang asli. Waktu sampainya surat tergantung dengan lokasinya dan lokasi si penerima surat.

Untuknya dan pacarnya, membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh lima menit. Jadi, begitu surat dikirim, tiga puluh lima menit kemudian baru bisa dibaca.

Sakura menyentuh _username_ milik pacarnya dan menyentuh gambar pensil dengan lingkaran kuning.

.

 _Hai_! _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau sedang sibuk? Hari ini, banyak sekali yang terjadi. Aku tidak berangkat ke rumah sakit karena lenganku terluka. Tidak parah sih, seperti yang kau lihat di foto. Orang yang menyebabkanku terluka juga merawatku dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir._

 _Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, banyak yang terjadi. Selain lenganku yang terluka, aku terjebak sebuah skandal. Ini lucu! Aku bahkan bukan artis tapi wajahku sudah terpampang di media xD_

 _(Aku memberikanmu petunjuk yang sangat dahsyat, silakan cari wajahku, haha.)_

 _Karena aku tidak masuk bekerja dan gosip itu keluar hari ini. Rumah sakit menjadi rusuh! Grup_ chat- _ku ramai_ _membicarakanku. Aku menjadi bintang dalam satu hari! XD_

 _Sepertinya, malam ini aku harus mengisi tenagaku untuk menyiapkan mental. Besok pasti_ _Tsunade-_ sensei _akan menyemburku, hahaha. Doakan aku untuk itu!_

 _Omong-omong, tolong hentikan asupan makanan yang selalu kau kirim tiap malam ke rumahku. Kue yang kau kirim tadi malam habis dalam sekejap. Kalau begini terus aku bisa gemuk sebelum bertemu denganmu :")_

 _Tapi tentu saja aku selalu berterima kasih. Terima kasih atas semuanya, ya!_

With love,

Sakura 🌸

 _p.s: Maaf, aku mengirimkan surat di luar jadwal. Sesuai perjanjian, seharusnya dua hari sekali supaya ada banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan. Tapi, hari ini aku harus mengirimkanmu surat. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Alasannya akan kuberitahukan jika kita sudah bertemu nanti, hehe._ _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku :'(_

 _._

Setelah mengirim surat, Sakura memejamkam matanya sejenak. Perasaannya kacau, ia merasa ingin menangis. Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sakura telah mengontak orang rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti hari ini. Lagi-lagi, otaknya me- _rewind_ adegan yang hari ini terjadi.

Meskipun Sasuke meminta bantuannya hanya untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya ... entah kenapa Sakura nyaris goyah. Hampir saja ia mengiyakan permintaan tadi. Untuk alasan itulah ia memohon maaf pada pacarnya.

 _Well,_ bagi mayoritas orang, hubungan yang dijalani oleh Sakura dan pacarnya masuk ke dalam kategori menakutkan. Mereka memang murni kenal lewat aplikasi _Slowly_ dan karena mereka memiliki banyak topik kesukaan, mereka rajin bertukar surat. Intensitas interaksi mereka pun bertambah.

Meski begitu, mereka tetap memegang prinsip untuk tidak bertukar sosial media yang lain. Sampai sekarang pun, mereka tidak mengetahui identitas fisik satu sama lain. Tapi tentu saja, mereka mengenal kebiasaan dan kesukaan masing-masing.

Enam bulan mereka bertukar surat sampai akhirnya mereka meresmikan status mereka. Kalau dihitung, memang baru tiga bulan sih Sakura dan pacarnya menjalin hubungan secara resmi.

Hubungan ini murni didasari oleh kecocokan dan nyaman. Maka dari itu, Sakura tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

Terkadang, Sakura tetap merasa bahwa hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya ini tidak nyata. Mungkin karena dasarnya merupakan dunia maya.

Maka dari itu, begitu ditawarkan kepastian di depan mata, sekali lagi, ia goyah. Tentu saja, saat ia terjebak dalam pilihan pertama, bertahan dengan pacar dunia mayanya tapi nyaman. Atau dua, menerima permintaan Sasuke hanya berkedok status tanpa rasa yang nyata?

Hatinya sangat memilih pilihan pertama. Sakura yakin, yang ia lakukan sudah benar. Sakura mengakui bahwa Sasuke memang tampan, apalagi ditawarkan sebagai pacar—pura-pura—nya. Siapa yang bisa menolak?!

Tapi kalau berpegang teguh pada pilihan nomor dua ... Sakura tentu saja akan menjadi perempuan jahat. Orangtuanya membiayai pendidikannya sampai menjadi dokter bukan untuk menjadi perempuan jahat. Siapapun yang mendengar realita ini pasti setuju bahwa ini salah. Kenyataan bahwa baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama punya pacar.

Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan tidak baik, menyakiti perasaan orang lain dan merugikan orang lain pasti akan berakhir buruk.

Sakura telah me- _reset_ ulang isi kepalanya. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Karena ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas kebimbangan hati yang tidak jelas. Hatinya sudah mantap dan sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah memberikan hadiah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Sakura bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang super nyaman. _Sweater_ nyaman abu-abu muda ditambah dengan celana longgar kotak-kotak hitam. Rambutnya ia ikat secara asal, lalu ia pergi ke dapur.

Setelah membuka kulkas dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak, pilihannya jatuh kepada sekotak eskrim rasa vanilla dan oreo. Juga ia tak lupa untuk menyambar satu bungkus besar _chips._ Kemudian ia memosisikan diri di atas _sofa_ marun nyamannya. Ditemani _drama_ enam belas episode, saatnya bersenang-senang~.

Suap demi suap eskrim masuk begitu saja ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia memcampurkan keripik kentang dengan eskrim. Benar-benar cuti yang sangat _berfaedah._ Sakura memukul bantalnya kesal sambil mengucap sumpah serapah saat melihat adegan di mana si protagonis diperlakukan secara jahat oleh _lead_ _male_ -nya.

"Sumpah, _lead male_ ini benar-benar! Omongannya kejam sekali! Lihat saja nanti saat suka. Pasti menjadi _bucin_ —budak cinta—'kan!"

Sakura kembali menyendok satu sendok besar eskrim ke dalam mulut. Matanya dengan serius menonton televisi. Kini terdapat adegan di mana si _lead male_ menahan lengan si pemeran utama. Kemudian, kalimat _cheesy_ tapi membuat _baper_ terlontar dari mulut si _lead male_ tampan itu.

" _Kyaaaa!_ Apa-apaan itu?! Baru saja dia membuatku kesal! Sekarang, adu—"

— _Bug!_

Gebukan bantal di kepala menginterupsi momen bahagianya. Sakura secara refleks menekan tombol _pause_ dari remot lalu menatap sinis ke arah ibunya.

"Apa salahku?" Ia nyaris berteriak.

"Salahmu adalah menonton drama selama tiga jam dan mengabaikan pacarmu yang dari tadi duduk di meja makan! Punya pacar kenapa diabaikan, _ck_. Sudah bagus ada yang mau denganmu!" oceh Haruno Mebuki panjang lebar.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam tiga. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk mendapatkan _view_ yang lebih jelas, perempuan itu mendekat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak nyaman. Apa maksud ibunya?

Dan begitu mendapatkan gambaran jelas soal laki-laki yang duduk di meja makannya. Sakura hanya bisa mematung.

"Nak, apakah kamu yakin kalau matamu itu tidak rabun?" interupsi Mebuki sembari menepuk bahu tegap laki-laki itu.

Sedangkan ia yang ditepuk bahunya hanya membalas, "Hn." Lalu mengangguk singkat sambil menarik sudut bibir kirinya sedikit.

Setelah Mebuki masuk ke kamar—tidak mau mengganggu anaknya lebih lanjut—Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengan di atas dada.

"Ada apa ke mari, Uchiha-san? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya perempuan itu, tanpa sadar terdengar sedikit ketus.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. _Dealing with_ Haruno Sakura memang bukan perkara mudah. "Hn. Sejak kau menyumpahi _lead male_ di episode dua."

Kalau bisa tersenyum lebar, pasti sudah dilakukan Sasuke sekarang juga. Penampilan Sakura cukup berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ternyata wujudnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat pergi ke luar tadi. Bedanya, hanya soal baju dan tingkat kehancuran _messy_ _bun_ -nya yang semakin parah saat di rumah. Perempuan ini benar-benar lucu. Apalagi Sakura benar-benar menggemaskan saat ekspresinya berubah-ubah dengan cepat waktu menonton _drama_ tadi.

"Selama itu? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menyalurkan rasa malunya. Demi Tuhan Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyaksikan serangkaian aibnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meninju laki-laki itu.

Perempuan itu menarik napas, mengumpulkan serpihan harga diri. Ia berdeham, "Jadi, ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Sakura memicing, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Bagai diterjang listrik ratusan _volt_ organ kardiovaskular miliknya langsung berubah temponya. Ia memejamkan mata, "Begini, Uchiha-san, sekali lagi kupertegas bahwa aku tidak bisa membantumu." Tiap katanya, Sakura tekankan.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri punya pacar 'kan? Suruhlah ia untuk menemui ibumu. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang di antara kalian. Aku juga tidak mau menyakiti perasaan pacarku juga pacarmu. Kau bisa lihat, ini tidak mungkin dari sudut pandang mana pun." Sakura menjabarkan isi kepalanya.

Lawan bicaranya belum bersuara, Sasuke dengan bijak menunggu Haruno Sakura sampai selesai.

"Uchiha-san, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada alasan. Untuk menemuimu, setidaknya aku butuh alasan. Dan alasan itu hanya akan tercipta berdasarkan satu opsi dari dua pilihan." Sakura memandang iris jelaga Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "Satu, aku memilih pacarku dan mengakhiri semuanya denganmu. Atau dua, aku memilih untuk membantumu tapi merasa selingkuh dari pacarku? Dan aku sudah memantapkan pilihanku. Aku bertahan dengan opsi nomor satu. Itu yang terbaik, kuharap kau mengerti."

Uchiha Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala merah muda Sakura dan memberikan sedikit _smirk_ tampan. Sebelum perempuan itu protes, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Bagaimana jika kutawarkan opsi ketiga?" Laki-laki itu maju dua langkah, mendekati Sakura.

"M-maksudmu?" Entah kenapa, Sakura justru semakin grogi.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura sampai perempuan itu dapat merasakan wangi maskulin khas menguar masuk ke dalam indera penghidunya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu malah menahan napasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi selingkuhanku atau pura-pura menjadi pacarku. Opsi ketiga, menikahlah denganku."

Sakura mendorong kuat laki-laki itu. "Apakah kau gila? Aku sudah bi—"

"—Jika kau menikahiku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

Melihat Sakura yang masih menyilangkan lengan di atas dada _plus_ menatapnya galak seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Tsunade-sensei juga tubuhmu yang akan gemuk. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir soal melukai pacarku atau pacarmu. Soal skandal, inilah jalan terbaik untuk mengatasinya." Tidak nampak perubahan raut wajah yang berarti saat Uchiha Sasuke berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Bagaimana, _hrnskr_?"

Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya tidak percaya. Laki-laki ini baru saja menyebutkan _username_ -nya di aplikasi _Slowly_. Tiba-tiba saja emosinya meluap dan terwujud dalam isak tangis pelan. Kata-kata barusan ... merupakan balasan atas isi surat yang ia kirimkan pada pacarnya tadi sore.

Perempuan yang masih menangis itu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan suara yang sedikit _bindeng_ , Sakura berbisik, "Aku bersedia mengambil opsi ketigamu, _US237_."

.

.

.

 **end.**

* * *

 **a/n:** HAIIIII! YAAMPUN UDAH LAMA AKU GAK MAIN KE SINIII TTATT—jebol. Maaf ini tuh receh, _cheesy_ , _plot rush,_ dan OOC BGT ALLAHU SI SASKE KESELEK APA DAH JADI BEGITU KARAKTERNYA—jebolpart2.

Niatnya ya, pengen banget ngereceh eh malah ngemaso. Kenapa ini jadi drama serius gini?._. _Ending_ -nya juga kenapa _rush_ banget.-. /udah. Yaaa semoga aja _feel_ -nya kena yaa, udah lama gak nulis, berasa kaku dan aneh soalnya :")

Terima kasih kuucapkan kepada _revabhipraya_ atas racun Slowly-nya ke akuu xD tuh buat yang doyan _penpaling_ , enak tuh aplikasinyaa xD

Semoga kalian terhibur sama ceritanya yaa ehehe. Buat yang udah baca, _fave,_ atau _follow_ kuucapkan terima kasih banyaaak! Ditunggu jejaknya di kotak _review,_ ya! X3

* * *

 **Omake**

" _Naik KRL itu mudah kok. Prinsipnya saat kereta penuh, langsung terjang saja. Tidak usah lihat-lihat-_ ttebayo _!"_

Sasuke nampak mempertimbangkan sejenak. "Hn."

" _Eh iya, bawakan aku Americano ya. Belinya di stasiun saja jadi saat kau sampai ke mari, kopinya sudah agak hangat."_

"Hn."

Begitu telepon ditutup, Sasuke menghampiri gerai kopi di Stasiun Y. Malang sekali nasibnya, begitu kopinya hampir selesai dibuat notifikasi soal keretanya yang akan tiba berkumandang. Dan saat penjualnya ingin menutup _cup_ _Americano-nya_ kereta yang akan dinaiki malah datang.

Jadilah Sasuke menyambar kopi itu tanpa dikemas dengan baik oleh si penjual. Sempat terkejut sih melihat kepadatan kereta ini tapi tadi Naruto bilang, terjang saja bukan?


End file.
